We hope to solve the HsIUV structure to ~4 E using molecular averaging and phase extension. Low resolution data have been found to help in defining the overall envelope of the molecule and in the phase extension. We would like to obtain low resolution data on the HsIUV and Hsc70 systems. With our current data, we have been able to place the ATPase domain reliably by molecular replacement, but are having difficulty finding the peptide binding domain. We would like to attempt to collect low resolution data on these crystals in order to get a better definition of the molecular envelope and better contrast with the solvent.